Tourism (Civ6)
Tourism is one of the main statistics in Civilization VI. It is closely related to and is key to one of the possible victory types - specifically, Cultural Victory. Mechanics Tourism represents the special cultural appeal of a civilization to foreign civilizations. Unlike regular , it can't be used for anything by the civilization that produces it - instead, it applies steady pressure to all other civilizations that the player has already met. This pressure accumulates over time, attracting tourists to the various sources of Tourism in your lands, and eventually it may lead your civilization to a Cultural Victory. Note that for Cultural Victories, pressure from Tourism is applied to civilizations from the moment you meet them. So, exploration, meeting all civilizations, and having them in the game (i.e. liberating captured cities to prevent them from being eliminated) is very important for a Cultural Victory. Tourism is divided into two types: * General Tourism, provided by Great Works (all but Relics), Wonders, improvements and certain buildings. * Religious Tourism, provided by the Holy City of the religion you've established, and by Relics. The two types behave differently in the game world. While Religious tourism is potentially much stronger in the first half of world history, it is nevertheless based on the antiquated ideas (and items) which are later negated and become less effective. General tourism sources, on the other hand, have a broad rational appeal which retains its strength through the ages. The Tourism Lens You can see important details about currently visiting tourists and what exactly attracted them with the special Tourism Lens. It will display all places on the map attracting tourists, and how many are currently visiting there. Mousing over will show you what exactly is providing Tourism there, and how much. Alternatively, you can check the Culture screen under World Rankings, from which you can see what progress each nation has made towards a Cultural Victory, and how many tourists from each nation you are attracting. Also, when mousing over this number, you will see a breakdown of bonuses and penalties affecting your total output to this nation. Domestic Tourists and Visiting (Foreign) Tourists There are two different kinds of tourists which are important to understand when it comes to a Cultural Victory. You can track their numbers in the Cultural Victory tab of the Victory screen. Each civilization is designated with numbers for domestic tourists and foreign tourists. ''To win a''' Cultural Victory'' your civilization must attract a higher number of total visiting tourists than the highest of any other civilization's domestic tourists. * '''Domestic Tourists are the "internal" tourists of a civilization. They visit the sights and enjoy the events in their homeland, as opposed to other lands. They are attracted over time by a civilization's total : the more it produces, the more domestic tourists it will generate. This is important because it directly influences other civilizations going for a Cultural Victory: as long as one has many domestic tourists, an opponent will have to struggle that much harder to win culturally! * Foreign Tourists are the "external" tourists, those from a civilization's total tourist contingent that choose to visit other lands rather than their own. They are attracted by other civilizations' Tourism output. Note that each civilization's tourist contingent starts as one, but each turn they choose whether to visit their own lands or a foreign country. If you can attract foreign tourists from another civilization faster than they can generate tourists then the number of their domestic tourists will fall and the barrier to victory might also lower, if that civilization has the highest number of domestic tourists of all. You can visualize this dynamic if you track their domestic tourists growth in the moments other civilizations take their turns, and then compare the numbers after the process ends. You will notice that they reach a certain number, which goes down afterwards - this is because your civilization's Tourism effect is calculated last, and it has taken out some domestic tourists to turn them into your visiting tourists. The total number of tourists a civilization attracts is calculated as follows: Total Tourists = Domestic Tourists + Foreign Tourists = Lifetime Culture Accumulation / 100 Note that civic boosts count towards the lifetime accumulation. The number of visiting (foreign) tourists your civilization can attract from another is calculated as follows: Foreign Tourists = Lifetime Tourism Output to that Civilization / (# of civilizations * 200) Note that in Rise and Fall the modifier was increased to 200 from 150, and that a bug seems to fix the number of civilizations at 8 regardless of how many there are and whether or not they've been eliminated, so the divisor is 1600. One cannot attract more foreign tourists than a civilization has total tourists. Also, these calculations are made from an individual civilization's perspective (i.e. in a multiplayer game there is no concept of "shared" foreign tourists distributed across multiple players). The latter stages of the game typically have Tourism outputs per turn in the order of thousands after modifiers, and thus this renders early Tourism gains negligible - one late-game turn might accumulate the entire Tourism output of the first 150 turns. However the buildings, items or wonders that gave rise to early Tourism may prove to be valuable for a Cultural Victory in the latter stages. Sources of Tourism Base Tourism is produced by very specific sources. Great Works Great Works are items of exceptional cultural quality which are important enough to contribute to world culture in general. There are three types of Great Works: Great Works of Art They are produced by the Great Artists, Great Writers, and Great Musicians attracted to your civilization, and all of them create General Tourism. * Each Great Artist can create three Great Works of Art. Each artwork contributes +3 Tourism. Museum theming doubles these values. * Each Great Writer can create two Great Works of Writing. Each piece of literature contributes +4 Tourism. After the discovery of the Printing technology, Great Works of Writing contribute +8 Tourism. * Each Great Musician can create two Great Works of Music. Each musical score contributes +4 Tourism. Artifacts Artifacts are dug up by Archaeologists and also create General Tourism. Each Archaeologist produced by a city which has constructed an Archaeological Museum can acquire three Artifacts (six for England in the base game and in R&F). Each Artifact provides +3 Tourism, which can double to +6 Tourism if the Archaeological Museum is themed. Relics Relics can be created when an Apostle with the Martyr promotion (or a Khmer Missionary purchased in a city with a Prasat) dies in theological combat. Relics generate Religious Tourism, specifically contributing +8 Tourism. The Reliquaries religious belief increases output of Relics to +24 Tourism. Relics in the city with St. Basil's Cathedral receive an extra +8 Tourism, meaning if you have Reliquaries religious belief, each Relic in the city with St. Basil's Cathedral will grant +32 Tourism. The Wonder Mont St. Michel is helpful for collecting relics since it provides 2 Relic slots and grants newly created Apostles the Martyr promotion automatically. Great Works, Artifacts and Relics can only be created or housed if your civilization has appropriate building types, and free slots, to hold the item - for example, an Art Museum for a Great Work of Art or an Amphitheater for a Great Work of Writing. Buildings and Wonders * All Wonders in the game generate +2 Tourism from the moment they are constructed and an additional +1 Tourism for each era that has passed since they were constructed. (France's wonders have double these values.) * Holy Cities generate +8 Tourism per turn of the Religious variety. * Ancient Walls generate +1 Tourism after discovering the Conservation civic. * Medieval Walls generate +2 Tourism after discovering the Conservation civic. * Renaissance Walls generate +3 Tourism after discovering the Conservation civic. * Shopping Malls generate +4 Tourism. * Ferris Wheels generate +2 Tourism. * Arenas generate +1 Tourism after discovering the Conservation civic. * Stadiums generate +2 Tourism if the city Population is 10 or higher and +5 Tourism if the city Population is 20 or higher (as of the March 2018 Update). * Aquatics Centers boost wonders built in the city adjacent to a coastal tile by +2 Tourism. * +10 Tourism from Campus districts is provided by the Information Era Great Merchant, Jamsetji Tata. * +10 Tourism from Industrial Zone districts is provided by the Information Era Great Merchant Masaru Ibuka. Tile Improvements * After the discovery of the Flight technology, any tile improvement that generates also generates Tourism equal to the cultural value. This includes many unique tile improvements, such as the Sumerian Ziggurat and the French Château. * Seaside Resorts can be built after researching the Radio technology. These generate Tourism equivalent to the tile's Appeal. * Ski Resorts may also be built after researching the Professional Sports civic. They work similarly to Seaside Resorts, but are built in Mountains. * Designating National Parks can greatly enhance Tourism and Amenities. A National Park's Tourism output is equal to the total Appeal of all the tiles included in the park. National Parks are created by Naturalists, which are units purchased with after advancing to the Conservation civic (or by Mounties, when playing as Canada). Rock Bands in Gathering Storm Gathering Storm introduces a brand new civilian unit designed to apply concentrated bursts of Tourism to a single nation. Rock Bands may perform one or more concerts in foreign lands which resist your cultural appeal. While the other standard sources of Tourism continue applying their steady pressure, strategic use of Rock Bands in the late game can significantly speed up your progress towards a Cultural Victory! Tourism Modifiers Any Cultural Victory will require careful application of Tourism modifiers. Compounding of modifiers significantly increase the Tourism output above its base level. Here we will describe National Modifiers (which affect your Tourism output irrespective of international affairs) and International Modifiers (which are applied to national Tourism output to determine Tourism pressure on each individual foreign civilization). National Modifiers The modifiers below directly apply to the base level of Tourism output from specific types of items. National Modifiers are often compounded (not summed). Your civilization's total national Tourism output is shown in the main interface bar beside the brown suitcase. * +200% Tourism from Relics by having the Reliquaries religious belief. * +100% Religious Tourism after constructing the Wonder St. Basil's Cathedral. * +100% Tourism from Great Works of Writing after the discovery of the Printing technology. * +200% Tourism from Great Works of Music by slotting the Satellite Broadcasts policy card. * +100% Tourism from Great Works of Art and Artifacts by slotting the Heritage Tourism policy card. * +100% Tourism from Great Works of Art and Artifacts through Theming of Archaeological and Art Museums. * +100% Tourism from all Great Works in a city governed by Reyna with the Curator ability. * +200% Tourism from Artifacts after activating Mary Leakey's, Atomic Era Great Scientist, special ability. * +100% Tourism from Seaside Resorts having constructed the Wonder: Cristo Redentor. * +2 Tourism from Seaside Resorts and +8 Tourism from National Parks having constructed the Wonder: Eiffel Tower. * +100% Tourism from all forms after the discovery of the Computers technology (reduced to 25% in ). * +25% Tourism from all forms after the discovery of Environmentalism. * +100% Tourism from National Parks with the Golden Age Dedication: "Wish You Were Here". * +50% Tourism from Wonders with the Golden Age Dedication: "Wish Your Were Here". International Modifiers After national modifiers have been applied to generate the national Tourism output, further modifiers affect the output to each individual civilization. International Modifiers are summed (not compounded) and calculated per each foreign civilization. Tourism output to each civilization can be seen on the Cultural Victory summary page by hovering over each civilization. * +25% for Open Borders. * +25% for having an international Trade Route. * +25% from having an international Trade Route after activating Sarah Breedlove's, Modern Era Great Merchant, special ability. * +25% from having an international Trade Route after activating Melitta Bentz's, Atomic Era Great Merchant, special ability. * +50% from having an international Trade Route and slotting the Online Communities policy card. * -50% (Religious Tourism only) for Different Religions (note that this penalty doesn't apply if you haven't founded a religion). * -50% (Religious Tourism only) if the foreign civilization has the Enlightenment Civic. Note that constructing Cristo Redentor eliminates the negative impact of The Enlightenment. * c. -15% to -25% for Different Governments (a variable penalty dependent upon the combination of differing government types) Example Suppose our Mongolian city has a themed Archaeological Museum, with Heritage Tourism and Online Communities applied, after we have discovered Computers and activated Mary Leakey's special ability. We have activated Sarah Breedlove's special ability and have Open Borders and a Trade Route with America, but we have different governments. The National Output is calculated from compounded modifiers: * 3 Artifacts has a base of +9 Tourism. * Theming doubles this this +18 Tourism. * Mary Leakey triples this +54 Tourism. * Heritage Tourism doubles this to +108 Tourism. * Computers doubles this to +216 Tourism. The International Output is calculated from summed modifiers: * +25% for having a Trade Route. * +50% for having a Trade Route with Online Communities. * +25% for having a Trade Route with Sara Breedlove's ability. * -17% for having different governments. The total international modifier is +83%, giving a total output of +404 Tourism to America. This demonstrates how the latter stage game Cultural Victory is dominated by compounding multipliers and favourable international relations, making this simple themed Archaeological Museum generate +404 Tourism per turn. Strategy Just as high output gives Domestic Tourists plenty of interesting places to visit within a nation's borders, high Tourism output attracts Visiting Tourists from other parts of the world. A player can win a Culture Victory by attracting more Visiting Tourists to his or her civilization than any other civilization has Domestic Tourists, so culturally oriented players will also want to focus on generating as much Tourism as possible. Focusing early on and Tourism are not necessarily good strategies since the Tourism impacts are exponentially larger in the latter stages of the game. A focus on expansion, with wonder production if possible, and then producing a large number of Theater Squares mid-game to generate Great Person points and produce Archaeologists is sensible. After exhausting cultural options, building Seaside Resorts, National Parks, unique cultural tile improvements, and having any other buildings that generate Tourism such as Walls, Ferris Wheels, Arenas, Stadiums, and Shopping Malls, will significantly add up. Try to patronize Great People specifically useful for maximizing your Tourism output, and be sure to optimize international relations to capitalize on the compounding effect of all of your total multipliers. Targeting the most culturally advanced civilization, combat wise, may be necessary to reduce the required number of visiting tourists or stop it from becoming unassailable. Category:Game concepts (Civ6)